<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>World’s End by ElennaLyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221439">World’s End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu'>ElennaLyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>防塌搬运。绮雁短篇。成文时间约2012-13，搬运时间2020。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kotomine Kirei/Matou Kariya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>World’s End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第四次圣杯战争结束那年冬天，我在战争的废墟里捡到了间桐雁夜。<br/>上帝知道，我捡到那个可怜虫的时候，他已经比一块破布好不了多少——一块挂在古宅深处，被虫蛀了几百年的破布，如果世上有那种玩意儿的话。倘若不是他将巧横在我去远坂宅邸拜访凛的必经之路上，我很可能就这样从他旁边走过去，或是做一件慈悲的举手之劳，把他踢进旁边开着的窨井盖，并就环卫工人的失职给冬木市政府写一封足够他们读到下次圣杯战争的信。<br/>然而我把裹在一堆破衣烂衫里的间桐雁夜抄起来，掸了掸上面像是从圣杯的纪元之前就开始堆积一般厚重的灰尘，塞进汽车后座——在后座和后备箱之间我认真地抉择了一会儿。几条虫子的尸体掉出来，我恶心得皱了皱鼻子。就对使魔的品味来说，我一点儿都不喜欢间桐脏砚。<br/>回到冬木市教会后，我将间桐雁夜丢在礼拜堂的一条长凳上，解释说把他放在那儿被凛看见可不是个好主意。<br/>吉尔伽美什看我的眼神，就像看见了一罐保质期过了一个世纪的麻婆豆腐。</p><p>我曾经认为间桐雁夜在圣杯战争最后已经全然死透了，毕竟对于他们那些人来说，这场战争早就把他们的一切变成了将熊熊燃烧到世界末日的废墟。而从路边将前次战争的master捡回来，一声不吭地藏匿于教会就像我的整个人生一样越出了神父和监督者的范畴。<br/>我捡回来的间桐雁夜是活的。对此，吉尔伽美什和我都不置可否。他打着哈欠抿了一口波尔多血珠葡萄酒，摆摆手说你弄回来的玩具自己收拾。而我对间桐脏砚的把戏与对春季大减价的兴趣差不了多少。<br/>我拿绣了十字架的毛巾蘸水擦拭那副像石膏一样僵硬的身体，看着间桐雁夜那张不对称的脸，一边眉毛滑稽地皱起，嘴角因颤抖而模糊，像是经历着一个痛苦的梦。<br/>我记忆中的间桐雁夜是个痛苦的人。<br/>痛苦在他身上烙下的痕迹多得用上整个梵蒂冈的僧侣都数不过来，他周身的空气都拧成一个巨大而沉痛的漩涡，令人不愿靠近，他便在这其中藏得更深，被黑色的怨气层层包裹，直至变得不再存在。尽管这悲苦中也能酿造出甜美的愉悦，我却总下意识认为，间桐雁夜是个痛苦的人。<br/>痛苦把他啃得中空，成为一座人形的虫穴。发现他还活着后，我立刻丢开了把他埋进特护病房等死的念头。为此吉尔伽美什不咸不淡地表示作为一个杂种我尚未无药可救，并为此诈去了我一整瓶1857年的葡萄酒。</p><p>间桐雁夜在被我带回教会一星期后醒了过来。<br/>以一个神父所能说的实话而言，他能醒过来实在是个奇迹。而我有足足一星期的时间想象他醒来的瞬间能带给我怎样的乐趣，比如用那只骨头布满蛀洞的手朝我挥上一拳，然后听见自己身体里骨骼裂成碎片的声音；又比如拿仅剩的一只眼睛狠狠瞪我，瞪得眼眶渗出脏兮兮的血，血里混着虫卵，漆黑的眼底倒映着主的圣光。<br/>然而在他不厌其烦地对我描述葵喜欢的五彩糖口味；他在禅城神社为她求的福袋里有一只长相奇特的生肖娃娃；神社的樱花开得一年比一年好，米酒的味道却一年比一年淡；人工水池里的锦鲤长得像传说中的怪物那样大，葵伸手去投喂鱼米的时候跳到了她手上；葵结婚前一年寄给他的信里夹了秋天的梧桐叶，他一直留到那片叶子风化成尘埃的时候……我终于意识到有什么不太对劲，应该说是错得离谱。<br/>过了几天他又开始说起远坂时臣那个混蛋从少年时代就像一堵深红色的墙一样堵在他面前，他怎么都超不过；最后他放了手，走了一条和那家伙不一样的路，把葵的幸福托付给了远坂时臣，远坂时臣却把它踩在了脚下。他翻来覆去说那些像传说一样久远的故事，故事的最后指向一个结论，远坂时臣是个混蛋。<br/>后来他说起了葵的两个女儿，他说凛活泼聪明，总是笑得明亮大方，在前面蹦蹦跳跳；樱总是跟在姐姐的后面，一整天也说不了几句话，但是会甜甜地笑，笑得像紫苑花那样羞涩可爱，头上系了一条樱桃色的发带，随着她的动作上下飞舞，在阳光底下鲜艳地跳跃。<br/>其实他的身体比起圣杯战争时好不到哪儿去，虚弱得像一条在空无一人的海边晒了一整天的鱼，说话像漏风的老风箱那样呼呼喘气。然而他却仿佛有着无限的精神般趁一切可能的机会在我耳边喋喋不休，似乎他的那些故事和历史本身一样值得铭记一般。<br/>末了我实在忍无可忍，看着他的眼睛问他，你还记得你自己是谁么。<br/>他立刻收了话头，一脸茫然，仿佛我问的是宇宙深处最高深的奥秘。</p><p>那些日子里间桐雁夜几乎没出过门，有时我甚至相信连他自己都认为自己已经死了，而一个死人不该出现在太阳底下。当然，对他来说要挪去离教会最近的小卖部再挪回来就得耗上他一整天。那年冬木市的冬天阴雨绵绵，寒冷的海水裹着暖湿气流，顺着日本海金枪鱼洄游的路线仓惶而至，沿途留下持续到下一个冰川纪的雨水。积雨云从头顶正上方沉沉压下，孱弱的日光堪堪落在北海道东北面突起的半岛。<br/>凭心而论，间桐雁夜还是至少给我带来了一项乐趣——那段时日里我最乐意做的事情之一，便是在去过远坂邸之后对他讲起凛的近况，告诉他远坂时臣和禅城葵的大女儿又长高了几公分，成长中的韧带疼痛和魔术刻印移植的不适一并困扰着她，不过她还是和过去一样勇敢，早上出门前会记得吻母亲的脸颊。<br/>我绝口不提间桐樱。雁夜眉宇间的神色像高加索山脉上空的乌云一样忧愁。</p><p>从那天后，雁夜没再跟我絮叨他那些像冬天的老棉絮一样破碎的往事，换作像个二十来岁的文艺青年——顺带一提，圣杯战争时我收集的情报显示，二十来岁时候的他确实是那么一回事儿——那样整日整日地坐在教堂的彩玻璃窗下，从乌列大天使脚边的缝隙里看出去，胸口微弱地起伏，身上落满了琉璃般五彩的光线。他每天看起来都像是回光返照，然而他依旧活着。<br/>我有空闲时就坐在他身旁的长凳上，牵过他枯槁的手缓慢摩挲。他的手和教堂外那棵老槐树的死枝一样干瘦，骨节突起，发黑的青筋狰狞毕现，布满虫子啃破毛细血管留下的斑。他的丑陋我是一清二楚的，我很想知道这个残败的家伙身上还能榨出怎样的愉悦，于是我把他的指尖放进嘴里细细品尝。<br/>苦的。雁夜的皮肤没有人体分泌物的咸味。无机物的苦涩蔓延到舌根，我抿抿嘴放开他。<br/>他看窗外看得出神，那模样简直像传说中的圣彼得一般虔诚，似乎我在这里把他钉上十字架都浑然不觉。这一年冬木市冷得出奇，就算厄尔尼诺和拉尼娜手牵着手跳踢踏舞也不足以解释漫过小腿的鹅毛大雪，仿佛市民会馆那场大火将整个城市的暖意都烧尽了一般。从白令海峡细窄的水道滚滚而下的寒风里裹挟着一百首哀歌，唱得人们脸颊通红，裸露在外的皮肤像刀割一样疼。间桐雁夜就在这样一个冬天里，从彩玻璃窗斑斓的光线缝隙中向外张望。我坐在他身边，试着从他的角度看出去，只看见世界纯白如同初生，山下的城市埋在雪中，建筑露出反光的尖角，扫雪车在清晨寥寥的街道上像蜗牛一样慢慢挪动，一路循环播放着几首电子音演奏的日本民谣。<br/>我猜他能看见些别的什么。某天他用勉强能活动的右手食指在雾蒙蒙的玻璃上画了一个相框，枯槁的眼神从后面探出去，碎碎落在外面树木蜷曲的阴影间，黑漆漆的眼睛深处燃起一星半点微光。我替吉尔伽美什收集其他master资料时弄来的相片上，那时他还是个瘦削但算得上健康的年轻人，站在九州最南端的海边礁石中央，三脚架摆得工整。他从镜头后面看出去时，也是这样的神情。<br/>偶然我会好奇，间桐雁夜这个家伙那像是圣杯拿来取乐般的人生中，有着怎样的种种细节，可惜他记得整个世界如何把苦难一股脑儿倒在他头上，却记不起那个站在中间的自己了。于是临近年关的时候我发挥了一个神父的本职，开始在他耳边利用一切机会告诉他，他的名字是间桐雁夜，是魔术世家间桐的次子，年轻时因为不愿继承家业成为魔术师而出走，在外漂泊了十年后回到家乡，因为对青梅竹马的爱和愧疚卷入圣杯战争，最终战败，被折磨成现在这副模样。<br/>我讲得绘声绘色，仿佛度过如此一生的人是我一般。我照着自己的想象对他的人生添油加醋，而他只是默默地听，并不反驳。我换气喝水的时候他转过头去，注视着祭坛中央荧荧烛火环绕着的圣像。<br/>耐心是我一贯引以为豪的品德，而我想作为一个神父，坚持布道也算是一个真正的圣职者所为。不过粗粗算来，那些时日里吉尔伽美什甩我的白眼差不多能够上十年的份。而有一次他撞见我让雁夜把体重托付在我胸口，我一边摩挲着他枯瘦的手指一边伸进那件单薄的运动衫里细细发掘的时候，太古英雄王的眼神颇为得意，似乎发现了什么不应存在的乐趣。<br/>我满不在乎地继续在雁夜身上摸索，他瘦得不像话，肋骨突起，清晰地可以作为国小数学课本上的教例，粗糙落屑的皮肤上隔一小段就有一处来历不明的伤疤。他生命中悲剧的执着与痛苦给他留下了那些印记，这真是太棒了，毕竟世间并没有那么多可以用指腹触到的悲痛。他的右手背上空空如也，那里最终也像他自己一样，什么都没有留下。<br/>我扳过他的脸，浅浅地吻他的唇。他一声不吭地让我挑开他苍白的唇瓣，舌尖掠过牙齿蛀成的断面。对间桐雁夜而言吻或许意味着爱情，然而时至今日我对此并不确定。<br/>吻结束的时候我把从山下买来的芒果干塞进他嘴里。他很久以前就吃不了固体食物，靠葡萄糖维持生命，萎缩的舌头更是尝不出丝毫滋味。这令我更加兴致盎然地往他嘴里塞各种东西，端详那时他的表情。<br/>他看起来就像一只从火中仓惶飞出的鸟，整个世界只剩下了这一只，没有任何地方可去，没有任何记忆可以传承。<br/>我干脆盛了一勺麻婆豆腐灌进他口中，辛辣的气味冲进鼻腔，他不负所望地剧烈咳嗽起来，肋骨咯咯作响，口边和衣领上麻婆酱四溅，像是血的颜色。<br/>这样一来他会死。我想着间桐雁夜的死所带来的最终愉悦，满心欢喜地吻了上去。</p><p>事实上这次我是错了，间桐雁夜并没有被一勺麻婆豆腐呛死。他始终以一种稻草人般朝不保夕的姿态在教会里艰难地晃荡，在昏暗的礼拜堂里唯一有光的窗下坐一整天。<br/>就算是吉尔伽美什也想不到这个可怜巴巴的玩具居然还有这样惊人的生命力，因此我下定决心做些什么。<br/>情人节当天我正巧要去凛那里交代魔术协会的一些事宜。回教会前我在深山町的花店里买了一束品种纯正的红皇后——这种花在天寒地冻的时节可不多见，并且用抄圣书的字体精心写就了一张卡片。仅仅是想想雁夜收到这束花时的表情就足以令我神清气爽，大步往教会走。<br/>然而我再次失算了，我应该想到，他坚持到如今，终究是想要什么的。<br/>我在教会门口的草坪边发现了他。草坪正是养草期，黄绿相间的草掺杂在雪中显得格外寒凉。雁夜穿着那件似乎自从圣杯战争开始后就没脱下来过的连帽衫，身上覆着一层薄雪，仿佛天国之纱。他看起来就像一个被神罚的天使，洁净得与圣杯扯不上半点关系。<br/>我抄起他往里走，掸干净扔在卧室床上。<br/>他那只浊白色的眼睛僵硬地半垂着，另一只眼颤巍巍地睁开，颤抖的样子仿佛连睁眼都耗尽力气一般。我在其中看到了自己的影子，胸前的十字架来回摇晃。<br/>我用几个魔术束缚了他——这就和救他一样毫无必要，把运动衫往上卷。那可怜的织物冻得生脆，我又一次对间桐雁夜居然还活着这一事实感到了无上的诧异和愉悦。<br/>冬木这年最后一场雪翩然而至，我在灰蒙蒙的光线里端详雁夜的身体。乳尖萎缩得不成样子，颜色和老树皮一样灰暗，我试着捏了捏，手感生硬。他张了张嘴想说什么，最终喉咙里发出苍老的气体摩擦声。<br/>我把他的衣服卷到腋窝下，试着按照以往的经验抚摸那副已经全然被丢弃在情欲之外的身体。雁夜惶然地看了看我，最终垂下仅剩的那只眼。这个动作使他整个人沉进了黑暗里。<br/>他身上的虫瘢呈死一般的青色，我试着撕开表皮，下面焦黑的皮肤在我指腹抚过的动作中剥落，粉碎成尘。<br/>对于枯树一般毫无反应的身体，我很快就丧失了爱抚的兴趣。教会中只有吉尔伽美什，我没有拉上窗帘。<br/>我把他的裤子整个扯下来，腿就和我猜想的一样干枯得可怕，像是从圣杯中伸出的手脚和哭泣的脸那样。我匆匆解开神父的制服，同时用手指沿着他的腹股沟缓慢下移。<br/>那里是一片干燥的废弃田野。<br/>我来回勾勒了几遍他阴茎的形状，最终放弃了这种毫无成效的举动，转而钻进他隐藏在两块高高耸起的骨头之间的密穴。<br/>间桐雁夜身体里的虫在圣杯战争最后因为魔力过载而死绝了，然而尽管如此，把手指伸进虫子进入的甬道还是用上了我一些过去作为代行者的素质。间桐雁夜的后穴和他身上的所有部分一样松弛萎缩，丧失了功能，摸起来悲伤而空洞，却还维持着内侧括约肌圈状的结构。<br/>我在他体内来回探索，说服自己把这想象成扩充工作。雁夜埋在黑暗中的眼睛时而聚焦在我身上，时而散开，在整个空间和他业已逝去的记忆中漫游。<br/>我挺进去。<br/>凭借充分的料想，雁夜的身体并没有让我过分失望。实际上我甚至有些欣喜，那被当做刻印虫隧道的后穴居然勉强还能咬住我的下体。我前后摆动起来，结合的皮肤间发出细弱的水声，雁夜的身体随着我的动作起伏，全身骨骼都硌出毛骨悚然的声音。<br/>我低下头去吻他，吻得深重而彻底，在他整个口腔里每处能够到的地方打转。津液从唇边蜿蜒而下。<br/>你是间桐雁夜。我轻声说。我是言峰绮礼。<br/>我不是禅城葵。不是远坂时臣。他们都不在这里了。这里只有你和我。<br/>到最后雁夜也只是尽力睁大了眼望着我，似乎要从我脸上找到自己命运的轨迹。我低声喘息着射在他体内，眼前一片末日启示般的白。</p><p>结束后我用雁夜那件看起来比吉尔伽美什的蛇皮还旧的连帽衫擦干净床上浊白的痕迹，想着明天出门就给他再去弄件一模一样的款式。<br/>雁夜躺在床上一动不动。我过去在他眼前挥了挥手。<br/>眼神没有聚焦。<br/>雪渐渐停了，春天在梧桐树皮下蠢蠢欲动，冒出生鲜碧绿的芽。<br/>我花了一些功夫才终于闭上他那只僵硬已久的眼睛，一扇大门永久合上，世界上最后一只鸟飞过山巅，往空气女神的城堡去了。<br/>他死了。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>